


I Fall

by LostinMay



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinMay/pseuds/LostinMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My lips on your lips / A collision of thirst / My hand on your chest / Digging in for love / The cave is empty again</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own! Never happened! Don't sue!

  
[I Fall](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=3531) by [LostinMay](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=595)  


  
Summary: My lips on your lips / A collision of thirst / My hand on your chest / Digging in for love / The cave is empty again  
Categories: [Javey](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Angst  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 2369 Read: 59  
Published: 05/22/2006 Updated: 05/22/2006 

Chapter 1 by LostinMay

Author's Notes:

Don't own! Never happened! Don't sue!  
The poem belongs to me.

Jade’s POV

I wrap the blanket closer to me and Hunter smiles and gets under it.  
I hate it when something like this goes wrong. The heat somehow died last night or maybe I caught a cold. Davey gets out of his bunk in a t-shirt and I sigh.  
Yeah, I definitely caught a cold.  
“Hey, Adam, Jade got your man!”  
Adam laughs, but doesn’t come out to check on Hunter.  
I look meaningful at Davey, I wish my look could say: “See, why can’t we be like this? Why do you have to dig, dig, dig until it drives us crazy? Why? Why do you dig and break both our fucking hearts!!”  
He looks away. Takes a bottle of water and goes back to his bunk.  
I close my eyes and try to forget but I can’t so I it all come back, every damn detail.

It was 2 weeks ago. We just started touring. After an amazing concert, where the crowd has been more than we hoped for, and our on stage antics we were surprised to find out we actually had an M&G.  
Davey was so happy he hugged me. The fans laughed of course. He was still pressed to me and I could feel the bulge down there. He broke the contact and I looked teasingly at him then down at his pants. I smiled and whispered close to his ear: “Down boy! Get him a leash Davey! Big dogs with no leash you might get a ticket!”  
He laughed so hard I thought he’s hyperventilating. He was trying to speak. I was so amused by this.  
“And who’s gonna give me the ticket? YOU?!”  
He went away laughing. And I just shrugged and said to myself. “Err, why not?!”

So I stood by his side all night. I smiled at him all night. Ordered myself his favorite food. We let our fans take pictures of us. From time to time I whispered little jokes in his ear. He let his head fall back, his hair flying and he would laugh.  
We were eyed strangely and then I would continue to smile, give him 5 minutes of peace and I’d start again: I’d smile, hug him, kiss his cheek and then a little joke.

I know that as much as the fans want to believe I am fucking him there’s always a little place in their minds where they know we don’t. And I just couldn’t help smirking evilly cause I was just trying to seduce my dear Davey. I mean if we can do it in fanfics I can do it in real life, right?

“Davey, is that dog of yours still unleashed?”

He choked with water and ran to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and followed him.  
Gosh, this seemed cliché.

“You okay?”  
“For fuck’s sake Jade what are you trying to do? Kill me?”  
“Oh, I’d never ever try that…” I made an innocent face. “You’re just so adorable and happy tonight I felt like making you smile.”  
“Awww..” That was all he said as he launched in my arms.

Well, it’s always cute when you hear nice words from your friends.

He moved a little to unlace from the hug and I caught his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his.

“You’re just adorable.”

That was it.

Hunter moved near me and I looked at him.  
“You’re burning.”  
I shrugged.  
“Daaaaveeeeeey!!”  
Davey came out of the booth with Adam following him.  
“He’s burning.”

 

Davey’s POV

I look at Jade. He’s looking up at me, eyes sparkling cause of the fever.  
“Great!!”  
He looks scared and angry at me. I didn’t mean it like that but I won’t explain it now. I go to Smith tell him we need to stop, buy pills, make the fever drop rapidly. We have a show tonight. We won’t… I won’t accept canceling it.  
We stop and he leaves. I go back and notice the boys took Jade to his bunk.  
From what they say, he’s fast asleep. I get in there under the blankets with him to keep him warm.

Three nights ago Hell broke loose and we’re not on speaking terms and if he wakes up he’ll throw a fit, but I can always fake not caring…  
Oh, but I care so much!!

We checked at a hotel. It wasn’t anything fancy. We were given 3 rooms. I had a fight with Jade about something that happened almost 2 weeks before this thing and he decided to sleep alone.  
I couldn’t sleep so I went to him determined to tell him I’d do anything just to end this fight.

He wasn’t asleep either. He was looking out of the window at the sky. He had a great view from his room.

“Jade?”  
“What do you want Davey?”  
He was still angry by the tone of his voice. He didn’t even turn to look at me.  
I went to him he was sitting there on the windowsill a leg dangling. I wrapped my hands around his waist and started kissing his neck, I went on my knees gradually kissing his arms and back through the material of his shirt.  
“Stop it Davey.”  
“I can’t Jade. I can’t erase everything. My soul doesn’t have buttons.”

He sighed and turned around. He rose and caught me in his arms. We kissed. I opened up for him immediately. His warm tongue got in my mouth and touch my own. I moaned.  
I broke the contact and went to the bed. I undressed slowly and just stood there on it.

“Davey…”

He came closer. He was fully undressed when he lay on top of me. I rocked my hips, our groins touched. I was in heaven already. Jade attacked my neck, biting and licking. He went lower. Touching and the licking. I was bucking under him. I don’t know why but his touches were so warm, they were burning holes into me and it seemed like he was touching directly my heart. And it was a sweet pain I was always afraid of but craving it so, so much.  
He circled my navel with his tongue I let out a strangled moan.

“Come here.”

I got above him. And I started kissing his hips. He moaned when I got closer to his sacks. The tip of my tongue licked the underside of his cock and he started panting. He was so aroused. I felt that sensation in the pint of my stomach I wanted him in me. I licked up and down, taking him in my mouth.  
I went up to his lips, our skin sliding, kissing my way up. I plunged my tongue in his mouth, hungry to taste him, and even hungrier to hear his moan when he’ll taste himself on my tongue. He moaned and turned us around.  
I felt the cold lube in me and his probing fingers. I wrapped my feet around him and he got in. The familiar sting and the heat growing inside of me, always aiming higher and I bucked my hips. He started moving, building a fast rhythm. The same movement, deep but not deep enough. Fast but not fast enough. Over and over again. I moaned. He stopped. I closed my eyes. He thrust in. My mind exploded into tiny pieces. And it kept exploding. I felt formless as he touched that spot in me over and over again. I reached the peak and kept falling. The warm liquid inside of me brought me back to earth.  
Jade lay down beside me. I looked at his face.

“Stop it.”

I was then when I realized I was once again searching for that sign. But the tone in his voice told me I won’t find it. I rose from the bed, gathered my clothes, pulled my pants on and left.

_Sharing breaths_  
Your skin sliding  
My lips on your skin  
A swirl of hunger  
No pain in between  
My hand digging in  
The cave is empty 

_I… I fall!_

Smith announces he found something that will make Jade good as new in 2 hours.  
I sigh as tears roll down my face. I wipe them away and move to my bunk and fake being asleep.

3 hours till we get there. I can survive 3 more hours.

 

Jade’s POV

I go back to sleep after the pills. Adam wakes me up after an hour to check up on me. Tells me he made some tea that I should drink. I move my sorry ass to the couches and I am given herbal tea.

That night, some weeks ago, after the M&G, I decided to room with Davey. Beside that kiss nothing else happened but we kept looking at each other all night.  
We undressed, took a shower and each got in our beds. I was almost asleep when I felt Davey crawl near me.

“Why did you do that?”

I opened an eye, then the other and looked at him confused but amused.

“Oh, Mr. Havok, don’t tell me you don’t see your reflection in the mirror?!”

He smiled. He wanted to be serious and annoyed but he didn’t play that role too good.

“Of course I see my reflection. Why did you kiss me? You‘ve been looking at me for years, why now?”

“Now’s a good moment as any.”

He leaned closer and let his hand trail on my chest and lower on my thigh. His breath close to my ear. I could feel his cold ring, in powerful contrast with his hot breath. I moaned when they touched the lobe of my ear. Hot and cold in the same time. I moaned again.  
His hand trailed down between my legs and rubbed my cock.

“I think you like me.”  
I smiled. “I think you like me too!”

I could feel Davey’s heartbeats going wild. It was like his blood was pumping through my veins too. He liked me more than a lot.

His kiss caught me unaware. His tongue digging deeper and then suddenly retreating. I went after it. I wanted to feel the hot muscle on mine again. He caught my tongue and sucked on it. His hand didn’t stop rubbing my cock. I was now so hard and his hand there was so skillful as much as his lips were.

He stopped took my shirt off and pants and then undressed as well. In mere milliseconds he was back on top of me, rubbing our bodies together.

“Lube?”

I looked at him not believing the sound that I heard against my ear. He smiled and left. I felt his hand on my cock, preparing me. He looked in my eyes and smile. He descended on it. I gasped for breath. He started moving, riding me, attacking my chest.  
I was moaning, clinging to him. He was so tight and so hot. He changed the angle. He threw his head back, not stopping; going faster, more frantic. He squeezed me inside of him and I moaned. I came, I tried hard to catch my breath, to think, to come back to reality.  
I took him by the waist and lay him down on the bed. I took his groin in my mouth and started sucking. Taking more and more, swirling my tongue around it.  
He came in my mouth and I swallowed . He tasted good. I was already thirsty for more.  
I laid down near him and he looked at me smiling.

“I think I love you Jade.”

I laughed. The look in his eyes was serious, I closed my eyes.  
Seconds later I heard the door closing with force.

_Exchanging thoughts_  
Exchanging blood  
My lips on your lips  
A collision of thirst  
My hand on your chest  
Digging in for love  
The cave is empty again 

_I… I fall!_

Davey comes out of his buck some time later and doesn’t ask how I am.  
I am feeling much better, thank you Davey.  
I’ve noticed he’s been crying but no one says a thing. Adam and Hunter leave. And my brother disappears too.  
He takes a sit and looks outside the window.

“How do you feel?”

He doesn’t look at me and it hurts a little.

“Better, thanks.”

He shrugs.

 

Davey’s POV

I can feel him getting colder. I can see we’re breaking apart. Why did he started it? Why didn’t he ask why I wanted it? I love him. He’s such an amazing person. I am surprised that I don’t go insane from not having him. From not being able to tell him how much I love him.

_Touches getting cold_  
Breaths getting colder  
And I keep on falling  
I can’t reach for you  
The thirst is too much  
The hunger kills me  
I’m bleeding alone!

I… We fall!

I rose from the couch and look at him tears falling down my face.

“I… Jade…”

I can see Hunter is close by but I just feel like saying it cause I just don’t know when I’ll get the courage to say it again.

“I’m so fucking sorry your heart is empty… it’s… it’s killing me… I can’t take it no more. I love you so much!”

I burst crying, I see the look on his face, the way my words are inflicting pain.

“If I’m so fucking special why can’t you love me??”

I just yell at him.

“Davey… you’re hyperventilating… sit down.” It’s Hunter and I just burry my head in shoulder and cry.

“He’s killing me… he doesn’t love me…”

With my vision blurred by tears I don’t notice that Hunter is not holding me anymore.  
I raise my teary eyes and look in Jade’s. His arms are wrapped tight around me and he kisses my forehead.

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=3531>  



End file.
